The present invention is generally related to image output devices and more specifically related to color calibration and density calibration of color printers.
Image output apparatuses such as printers, faxes, copy machines, or multifunction peripherals which may include some or all of the aforementioned devices and even other types of image producing devices are used to produce images based on an input. Color image output devices typically produce color images by mixing together primary colors. If the color to be output matches one of the primary colors, then only that color is used. However, most colors require a combination of the primary colors. The image output device's engine determines an amount of the primary colors to mix.
A problem with color devices is that there can be variations in the output produced by the primary colors. The colors can become unbalanced creating relative differences between the primary colors, thus mixing the color causes unacceptable tints in the output image. The relative differences in colors can be caused by a variety of factors, including but not limited to, aging of various components, temperature and humidity changes, and changes between batches of inks used to create the image.
Although image output engines attempt to monitor and keep the relative densities of the color outputs the same, these methods are typically not 100% effective. Thus, the need exists for a method wherein a user can visually calibrate the image output device.
Another common and similar problem with image output apparatuses such as printers is balancing the lightness-darkness sum of marking channels. This can cause images produced by the apparatus to be too dark or too light and details in the image can be obscured.
Although image output engines attempt to monitor and keep the relative light-dark densities the same, these methods are typically not 100% effective. Thus, the need exists for a method wherein a user can visually calibrate the relative light-dark density of an image output device.